


a deviant past

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Twitter AU, deviantart au, what's happening to my account lately, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: Murderless Crow: :D some things don’t last forever. like your life.JOKER: oh cut me with that edgeJOKER: the edge of your supernatural fanfictionMurderless Crow: go to hellJOKER: salt and burn me babyfic trade with asa@alsahm, in the universe of'this account's tweets are protected'





	a deviant past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this account's tweets are protected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590842) by [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm), [benetnash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benetnash/pseuds/benetnash). 



> fic trade with asa! id ont know what im doing
> 
>  **tatap verse!** this is fanfiction of a fanfiction and this fic won't make sense without that, so please go read ['this account's tweets are protected'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590842/)! and then don't read this.

JOKER  
  
hello my baby my honey my ragtime gal what did you do busted i found something interesting xXmUrDeRlEsS_cRoWxX.deviantart.com so. this deviantart account. I don’t even want to know how deep you have been snooping to have found that yeah i have no pride. so is this you  i suppose theres not much point denying it now. where are all your works this profile is so bare in storage boo would you consider showing me, your loving boyfriend Yes really??? ill consider it so i can violently reject the proposal ah. worth a shot oh well …you gave up rather easily sometimes in life… you just have to cut your losses… yes, i suppose so luckily this isn’t one of those times. hello wayback machine what?? What are you doing Ren this bbc sherlock skin please don’t do this once it’s on the internet…it lasts forever… :D some things don’t last forever. like your life. oh cut me with that edge the edge of your supernatural fanfiction go to hell salt and burn me baby https://gyazo.com/5jd9... omg you said nya how long are you going to do this (crow voice) nya~ ._. wheres your welcome to my twisted mind phase oh wait you’re still going through it if you keep looking through this archive then it’s over lmao hold on what?? wait are you serious i’m really sorry does this really bother you goro i’ll stop if you’re actually upset i’m sorry no, sorry, you’re fine I just can’t be with someone who’s seen my Warriors OC. YOU HAVE A brb when they said relationships took sacrifice i didn’t think this was what they meant

* * *

JOKER  
  
so tell me about this emberlight … that’s EmberSTAR to you oho clan leader are we how do you know that’s what it means um you do not have a monopoly on the childhood furry experience also i just read all your journals and now have a pretty good idea of warrior cat lore. like, all of it I’m meticulous. you are wonderful so? emberstar? you’re really asking about my warriors OC from when I was eleven? yes. emberstar deeplore she was an illegitimate kit born to the shadowclan medicine cat and the clan deputy but everyone thought her father was just some passing rogue despite this she quickly rose through the ranks to become deputy himself fittingly for her shadowy clan she staged a coup from the shadows and arranged the destruction of her father, framing the rogue for his death upon which she became leader of his clan but she was very nearly rejected by starclan for her sins holy shit Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to get carried away. That’s embarrassing. no!! keep going this is high literature and i adore you what does she look like. paint me a word picture She’s black with silver streaks, blue-gray in the light deep red eyes, like rubies don’t cite my cat anatomy. I was eleven. no no this is a work of art i love her white stripes on her tail and paws and a scar across her face what’s the story behind the scar? she got it in a battle with another clan, defending her camp. Another medicine cat told their whole rival clan of her true parentage, although it had previously been a secret. She was subsequently met with disdain. She certainly left her mark on her naysayers, though how long do you plan on spending on goading me into telling you about my childish made up cat? goro i support you and your cat. pinky swear im not even making fun of you anymore im invested legitimately get in there emberstar. fuck em up I love you LOVE YOU TOO <3 <3 <3 I’m surprised how much I remember of this. It’s been many years hmm i guess you never forget your first cat ok what about this edgy sparkle bird fursona There’s nothing to tell. that’s the original murderless crow i cant believe you kept this name I didn’t keep it exactly ur rite xXmUrDeRlEsS_cRoWxX has a whole different ring literally i can hear the emo bangs oh you actually gave it emo bangs. h birds don’t even have hair let me die ok fine fine i move on now about this my little pony oc. that’s off limits. even for you. aw.

* * *

JOKER  
  
You didn’t. I MOST CERTAINLY DID i have no idea what we’re talking about but odds are https://gyazo.com/d94j... Did you. Commission Yusuke. For a picture. Of my Warriors OC. OH i did do that yes happy birthday … thats not your only birthday present. more to come but do you like her Yusuke’s art is beautiful, as always. She does look majestic. yea he’s gotten really good at cats since futaba got him to start taking furry commissions. but do you LIKE her wait before u say anything im not making fun of you i just thought it would be cute i like your cat I know I’m touched it’s a very thoughtful gift, if slightly embarrassing Thank you <3!! you’re adorable love youu im still not telling you about the pony damn it

**Author's Note:**

> facts i just made up:  
> -murderless crow was a superwholock in his early teens  
> -murderless crow has a fanfiction.net account that joker will find in about four seconds  
> -  
> -i dont want to keep going
> 
>  **eta:** i cannot fucking believe this [pom](twitter.com/pinpoms) the absolute madman drew [this stunning art of goro with his self-insert emberstar](https://twitter.com/pinpoms/status/1036816601444769793). i


End file.
